owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dämonen
Die Dämonen (鬼, Oni) sind übernatürliche Kreaturen die einst Menschen oder Vampire waren, die kein Blut mehr bekommen haben oder sich auf eine andere Weise verwandelt haben. Die Kaiserliche Armee benutzen Dämonen, die sie aus gefangen genommenen Vampiren erzeugen, um mit ihnen Verfluchte Waffen herzustellen, wobei sich nicht jeder Vampir dafür eignet, weshalb die Armee vorzugsweise versucht, Adlige gefangen zu nehmen, um aus ihnen mächtige Waffen zu machen . Dämonen sind Kreaturen, die sich von Verlangen ernähren und sie behalten immer das Aussehen, in dem sie am reinsten und unschuldigsten waren und sie dachten, alles wäre möglich - in den meisten Fällen ist das im Alter von zwölf Jahren. Es ist auch möglich, dass Menschen zu Dämonen werden. Falls ein Elternteil besessen war, wird sich das Kind im laufe seines Lebens in einen Dämonen verwandeln. Es ist auch möglich, dass sich ein Mensch in einem Dämonen verwandelt, wenn ein Dämon von ihm Besitz ergreift. Asuramaru ist Krul Tepes kleiner Bruder, und hat wahrscheinlich wie Mika Blut von einem Vampir getrunken um nicht zu sterben. Krul hat zu Mika gesagt, dass wenn er bald kein Menschenblut trinkt, zu einem Dämon wird. Deswegen kann man darauf kommen, dass Asuramaru zu einem Dämon wurde, weil er kein Menschenblut getrunken hat. Aber er hat rote Augen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er eigentlich ein ganzer Vampir ist( dazu muss man Menschenblut trinken) Aber es ist nur eine Vermutung. Vertragszeremonie Um eine Verfluchte Waffe zu benutzen, muss der Träger vorher einen Vertrag mit dem Dämonen eingehen. Die Zeremonie beginnt sobald der Träger die Waffe ergreift, er verfällt dann in eine Trance, in der er mit dem Dämon um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen muss. Dabei zeigt ihm der Dämon eine Illusion, in der er eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung erneut erleben muss. Besitzt der Träger genügend Willenskraft, kann er den Dämon besiegen und er wird ihm gehorchen. Der Dämon kann aber später vom Träger Besitz ergreifen, sollte dieser seine Willenskraft verlieren. Sollte der Träger von Anfang an nicht genügend Kraft besitzen, so wird der Dämon schon bei der Vertragszeremonie von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Er bekommt dann kleine hornartige Auswüchse, elyptische Pupillen und lilafarbene Abzeichnungen im Gesicht. Sollte dies geschehen, kann sich der Betroffene nur unter schwerstem Aufwand wieder befreien und muss meistens getötet werden. Die zweite Stufe Nachdem der Träger mit seiner Waffe eine Weile trainiert hat und Erfahrungen gesammelt hat, kann er versuchen die zweite Stufe zu erlangen. Dies geschieht in der Regel nach einer Zeit von sechs Monaten. Sollte der Träger es vorher versuchen, ist die Gefahr groß, dass der Dämonen von ihm Besitz ergreift und er in einen Blutrausch verfällt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen muss das Ritual an einem sicheren Ort durchgeführt werden, weit weg von Städten, Menschen, Vampiren oder anderen wichtigen Orten. Um zu starten, muss der Träger den in der stärksten Form manifestieren in der er ihn kontrollieren kann danach muss der Dämon von dem Blut des Trägers kosten, weshalb die sich mit seiner eigenen Waffe schneiden und dem Dämon befehlen, von seinem Blut zu kosten. Danach fällt der Träger in eine Trance, ähnlich wie bei der Vertragszeremonie. Sobald eine Verbindung hergestellt wurde, beginnt der Körper des Trägers zu zittern, danach muss der Dämon die Regeln des Vertrages erklären und es kommt genauso wie in der Vertragszeremonie zu einem inneren Kampf, der allerdings wesentlich schwieriger als der erste. Besitzt der Träger genügend Kraft, kann er den Kampf gewinnen und die Verbindung zwischen Träger und Dämon ist stärker als je zu vor und er kann seine Kraft besser nutzen. Sollte der Dämon allerdings den Kampf gewinnen, wird er vom Träger Besitz ergreifen und in einen Blutrausch verfallen, weshalb der Träger bei der Zeremonie unter permanenter Beobachtung stehen muss. Liste der bekannten Dämonen Schwarze Dämonen-Reihe Folgt... Bodhisattva-Reihe Folgt... Rakshasa-Reihe Folgt... Dakini-Reihe Folgt... Yaksha-Reihe Folgt... Myo-o-Reihe Folgt... Unbekannte Reihe Dämonen deren Reihe unbekannt ist: Halbdämonen Halbdämonen sind Menschen oder Vampire, die dabei sind sich in ganze Dämonen zu verwandeln. Teufel Es ist nicht viel bekannt über Teufel. Sie hängen mit dem Seraph of the End zusammen und sind verantwortlich für das Auftauchen der apokalyptischen Reiter. Es ist unklar, ob man sie als "Dämonen" bezeichnen kann, da diese hier scheinbar nie menschlich waren. Im japanischen Original wurde Abaddon als "Akuma" (Teufel) bezeichnet und nicht als "Oni" (Dämon). Trivia Folgt... Referenzen Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Dämonen